The present invention relates to a contact lens capable of letting the eyeball seem larger and, more particularly, to a contact lens capable of letting the eyeball seem larger to make up for the pity of people with smaller preventing the white of the eye from being exposed, and increasing natural feel.
Glasses are tools worn in front of eyes to rectify the eyesight. Contact lenses are a kind of glasses widely used by people. Along with the enhancement of standards of lives, people more and more emphasize the wearing delicacy of contact lenses. FIG. 1 shows a prior art contact lens 10a capable of discoloring the eyeball. A colored pattern 11a of hollow annular shape is printed on the contact lens 10a. The colored pattern 11a can be composed of points or lines. A blank portion 12a without pattern is inside the colored pattern 11a. The blank portion 12a is roughly the same size as the pupil, and the colored pattern 11a is roughly the same size as the eyeball.
When the contact lens 10a is worn onto the eye, the color on the colored pattern 11a can be exploited to discolor the eyeball. Except having the effect of discoloring the eyeball, the contact lens 10a has no effect of letting the eyeball seem larger. For people with smaller eyeballs, delicacy can be enhanced if the eyeball can properly seem larger.
Therefore, a contact lens capable of letting the eyeball seem larger has been proposed. FIG. 2 shows a contact lens 20a capable of letting the eyeball seem larger. A colored pattern 21a of hollow annular shape is printed on the outer surface of the contact lens 20a. The colored pattern 21a is composed of irregularly arranged and more natural shapes. The color of t is preferred to be the same as that of the eyeball. A blank portion 22a without pattern is inside the colored pattern 21a. The blank portion 22a is roughly the same size as the eyeball so that the colored pattern 21a can surround the periphery of the eyeball.
When the contact lens 20a is worn onto the eye, because the colored pattern 21a surrounds the periphery of the eyeball, the effect of letting the eyeball seem larger can be obtained to make up for the pity of people with smaller eyeballs. However, when a general contact lens is worn onto the eye, it will slide thereon. Although the contact lens 20a already has the effect of letting the eyeball seem larger, if the contact lens 20a is worn onto the eye and slides, the colored pattern 21a surrounding the periphery of the eyeball will shift so that the inner edge of the colored pattern 21a cannot align with the outer edge of the eyeball, letting the white of the eye be exposed between the colored pattern 21a and the eyeball.
Moreover, because the sizes of people""s eyeballs differ, the situation that the inner edge of the colored pattern 21a does not align with the outer edge of the eyeball will also occur. Additionally, when the contact lens 20a is worn onto the eye, the situation that the inner edge of the colored pattern 21a does not align with the outer edge of the eyeball may occur due to misalignment. Because of the above reasons, the white of the eye may be exposed between the colored pattern 21a and the eyeball, badly affecting the wearing delicacy of contact lens. Moreover, the contact lens is unnatural.
Accordingly, the above contact lens capable of letting the eyeball seem larger has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a contact lens capable of letting the eyeball seem larger. When the contact lens of the present invention is worn onto the eye, because a colored pattern thereof surrounds the periphery of the eyeball, the effect of letting the eyeball seem larger can be obtained. Moreover, the inner edge of the colored pattern can overlap the eyeball. When the contact lens slides on the eye, is worn onto eyes with eyeballs of different sizes, or does not align well, the white of the eye still will not be exposed between the colored pattern surrounding the periphery of the eyeball and the eyeball. In other words, the contact lens of the present invention can tolerate wearing deviation to avoid the situation of exposing the white of the eye, hence not affecting the wearing delicacy and being more natural.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a contact lens capable of letting the eyeball seem larger. A colored pattern of hollow annular shape is printed on the outer surface of the contact lens. The colored pattern is composed of irregularly arranged shapes. A blank portion without pattern is inside the colored pattern. The colored pattern extends inwards to let the blank portion be smaller than the eyeball. A contact lens capable of letting the eyeball seem larger of the present invention is thus formed.